Whispering Promises
by Ka-tay's mind
Summary: As the limp body of the Lightning Dragon Slayer lay on the bed, feelings bloom within a Take Over Mage's heart. The whispers that leave her lips bear the promise she intends to keep. – Laxus x Mirajane ONESHOT.


Whispering Promises by Ka-tay's Mind

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

As the limp body of the Lightning Dragon Slayer lay on the bed, feelings bloom within a Take Over Mage's heart. The whispers that leave her lips bear the promise she intends to keep. – Laxus x Mirajane ONESHOT.

* * *

When Freed stumbled past the grand doors of the guild looking half dead with the rest of the Thunder God Tribe, Mirajane felt as though she was ran over by rampaging Vulcans.

She had never seen Laxus Dreyar so beaten down, not even after his defeat against Natsu and Gajeel in the Kardia Cathedral. The grandson of Fairy Tail's current guild master was shaking immensely, cold sweat drenched his body as he struggled from the unbearable pain of the Magic Barrier Particles.

The eldest Strauss sat on the chair beside the bed of the blond, gingerly wiping his forehead from the sweat.

A small frown curved at the edge of her lips, her brows slightly narrowed as she glanced over to the rest of the Thunder God Tribe. Despite the fact that they had suffered the similar attack, it took no great investigator to see the difference in who received the most damage. While Freed, Bickslow, and Evergreen were all shaking, but Laxus put them all to shame. His body was trembling from the effects of the attack, not to mention he inhaled most of the attack with his lungs.

Of course, the man before her had once threatened to overthrow Makarov's seat as the guild master, but oh how things have changed since then.

The model couldn't deny the fact that she was greatly disappointed with how Laxus was before, but after the events on Tenroujima Island, she couldn't help but feel greatly pleased when Gildarts had lifted the blond's exile. Things slowly progressed from there, following the events of the Grand Magic Games.

Mirajane didn't deny much longer after she saw how committed he was in his battle against Jura, this feeling that she had been unsure for so long.

Great Earthland, the 'Demon' Mirajane Strauss had fallen for Laxus Dreyar.

How had she fallen, she never quite knew until she came to her feelings about the man. When she gave further thought about it, she remembered that she used to admire Laxus from afar when they were all still kids. Her feelings never developed until when he changed. She was heartbroken by the harsh words he spat about how weak Fairy Tail had fallen, even though the words weren't aimed at her, they stung.

It was during their time at the Grand Magic Games that she felt the changes in her feelings.

Laxus became commited to the guild he came to call his family. When he defeated his father and the rest of the Raven Tail team, a small spark of happiness rushed through the Take Over Mage's body. As she viewed from the sidelines the battle against Jura, her respect for him tripled as he said that he only wanted to fight with the mage as ordinary men not bearing their titles.

When they won, Mirajane could've almost kissed him.

But of course, fate was against this and the Eclipse Gate opened, unleashing the fury of the dragons.

The fight was a long and exhausting one. Mirajane had lost sight of Laxus temporarily but Fairy Tail soon reunited at the destruction of the gate. Of course, she quickly wiped the tears out of her eyes when Lisannna asked what was wrong.

The after party at the palace had been a good one. Laxus was getting ogled by numerous girls, but he did comment on her dress looking nice, which was a big compliment coming from him.

After that, things had finally calmed down. Until today, that is.

Natsu and the rest of the others had left for their respective destinations, leaving a few of the Fairy Tail members to man the guild. All of the S-Ranked members had left, excluding Laxus and herself, who had to make sure the guild would face no problem in the absence of the rest. As she continued her daily duties, she couldn't help but get worried for the rest of the on-field members, the Thunder God Tribe, and of course, Master Makarov who was in distress after finally mending the broken bonds with his grandson and then having him get into this situation.

Her dainty fingers gently stroked his cheek, her eyes dropping from all the worry. She was so into the trance that she didn't realize the groaning coming from the blond second generation Lightning Dragon Slayer until he shifted his body.

She pulled her hand back in a flash, a red blush dusting her ashen cheeks. "Laxus?" She whispered softly.

If he heard her, he showed no signs. He kept shifting, shutting his eyes tightly as though he was trying to block out the pain. Cold sweat had broken out again, and Mirajane hurriedly began to wipe them off.

"Mi…ra…Mira…jane…" His hoarse voice was barely a whisper that she almost missed it.

"Laxus, I'm here," Mirajane swallowed, her brows furrowing together as she watched Laxus tremble more.

"Mira…" He mumbled once more. Unconsciously, Mirajane placed a hand in Laxus' large, calloused ones, giving a small squeeze of assurance.

When his trembling finally stopped, she sighed in relief and stood onto her feet, wanting to leave the sickroom towards the lobby of the guild. Just as she was about to pull her hand out from his, Laxus made a weak grab. Shock ran through the female S-Ranked Mage's face, before a smile curved her lips and tears gathered in her eyes.

"Mira…" His hoarse voice said once more.

Taking a seat on the chair once more, she rubbed soothing circles against the back of his hands. A tear escaped her eyes and trailed down her face, but the smile remained at its spot.

"I'm here, Laxus." Mirajane said softly, her eyes softened at the sight of the blond.

As another tear streaked down her face, she whispered gently, a promise that she swore upon Mavis she would fulfill.

"I've been meaning to tell you something, Laxus, but that can wait until when you get back on your feet. I promise,"

* * *

A/N: I couldn't help myself. I just love Laxus x Mirajane. :) Read and review your thoughts!


End file.
